Alice Human Sacrifice  A one shot
by inuyashas-pen
Summary: Just a oneshot of what goes on through my mind when I listen to the song


**AN: This is my interpretation of the song and plus it's what I imagine every time I hear it. I just felt like putting that into coherent thought and to share it with the world**

There was once a dream. One that, to this day, has been shrouded in mystery. No one knew where it had come from or why it exists. But it possessed thoughts and feelings.

It did not want to fade away, never to be seen again. It thought on and on about how it could continue on in people's memories.

One day it finally thought of a solution. "If I can get people to come to me. They can shape my world and keeping it forever moving."

So after days of searching the dream picked its first candidate. A woman dressed in full red. "My dearest woman, I am pleased to introduce you to my world." The dream said, smiling.

The woman looked shocked. She didn't know what had happened or who this faceless figure was. "You are my first Alice; you shall shape my world into whatever you'd like. Please… try and enjoy yourself."

The figure then vanished. The woman was trembling. She didn't know what an "Alice" was or what she was doing here. But then a small voice in her head called out. "You can do whatever you want. So… show that you are not going to stand being stranded against your will. Kill everyone in sight."

The woman obeyed. Her hand unsheathed the sword on her hip and she walked into the nearest town. Everyone in her path was sliced down.

Her rampage had her running around and laughing like a maniac. Finally she ran out of town, bloody sword in hand. She was off to the next town she could find.

But upon wandering in the forests, she was ensnared by foliage which made a cage around her. "Well, well Alice. You've been very naughty while I was gone." The faceless figure spoke to her.

"The crimes you committed cannot go unpunished. You shall spend the rest of your days here, with no one but your own thoughts."

The dream spent another few days searching. This time it found a male dressed in blue. His voice was remarkable. "My dear friend, I am pleased to introduce you to my wonderland." The figure said to the man.

"You may shape this world as you will." The figure then disappeared. The man didn't know what to do, so he did what came natural to him, he sang.

The town's people loved his singing and insisted he sang every day. But a few days' worth of him singing caused a melancholic feeling.

His mind started to break down. He could only imagine death. His songs started to be based around death. Though they seemed so horrid and gruesome to him, the town's people still listened and were not dazed by the lyrics or their meaning.

Finally he had horrible nightmares about his own death. His song to the town's people on his 4th day was his last, for fear of a madman shooting him down he took his own life in a frantic fit of dementia.

"Well, once again this has turned out a total shame. He was so good to the people. But I guess it was to be expected." A few days' time was all it took to produce a third Alice.

She was young and clothed in green and very, very beautiful. "My young girl, I welcome you to the grandest world you shall ever see.

I hope that you will shape it to your liking. The villagers have already fallen in love with you and are at your beck and call." The girl took full advantage of that.

She created a kingdom full of loyal subjects that were at her total control. "Well you seem to be doing just fine." The figure said.

"But please, consider being my Alice and shaping the world to be memorable" The girl denied the dreams request. Her fears were similar to the Dream's.

She didn't want to grow old and be forgotten. She had grown accustomed to the service that she had been receiving. "Insolate girl. I brought you to my world to benefit the both of us… I do not take kindly to you not behaving in the fashion that I need you to."

So the Dream granted the girl her wish of immortality. But she was not able to step foot outside of the castle of her kingdom. She was to be totally dependent on her subjects.

"Your greed has cost your freedom. You are part of my world now and forever." At this point the Dream wondered where it had gone wrong. It wanted… no needed an Alice that would cooperate. Finally it thought of a new plan.

"What if I got twins? Singular Alices have failed me so far. So if I had two, maybe they will cooperate with each other, thus creating the world I seek."

So it searched on and on and finally found a pair of twins. Both were very young, younger than the green Alice. They were clad in yellow.

A brother and a sister. "You two are perfect for my world. But I have much preparation before you can actually come farther into the world. So If I may please ask for your patience and for you to wait here, I shall fetch you when I am done."

The sister possessed an adventurous and mischievous spirit wanted to explore the world that they had found themselves in. But the brother, who was cautious and intelligent, advised against it.

Unable to control her curiosity, the sister ran off, with her brother in tow, pleading her to return. The pair came across a forest, the brother could hear crying coming from within.

He begged and pleaded his sister to just return to the spot that they had been when talking to the faceless figure. The sister remained headstrong and entered the woods, forcing her brother to follow.

They came across what looked like a twisted cell. The adventurous sister, not fearing anything, opened the door. A red demon emerged from the cell, her eyes sharp and burning.

She clutched a sword, red as her clothing. One swing was all it took to end the sister. The brother couldn't believe what was happening.

He took a step back but was no match for the blade of sinister being. The cell door closed again locking the beast inside. "It seems the saying really is true 'Curiosity killed the cat.' Well… I guess there's nothing else left to do but to keep looking and hope that there is someone out there who is worthy enough to be my Alice. Besides, humans are only pawns in my world."


End file.
